The Last Daughter of Argo City
by ladyrose82
Summary: What will happen to Argo City? What will happen to the last place that Kara's native people call home? And who is the mysterious woman who's come with a warning? Is she a friend or foe? And why is she wearing that ring? This will change everything Kara thinks she knows.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Daughter of Argo City

By Chari Vindillarizz

Check out my fanfiction and cosplay pages on Facebook page at cvondillarizz  
Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Supergirl or DC Universe, except for originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you for taking the time to read the machinations of my mind! Lol, I know it can be a strange place. This story is based on the CW series Supergirl and takes place after the end of season 3. Please feed an author, leave a review! Thanks!

The girl of steel landed in the main surveillance room of the DEO. But it wasn't the same without J'onn and Winn. Even so, it made her smile to see Alex, the newly appointed director, and her loving sister, hard at work. Alex turned to face her, her eyes a bit hard, "Just in time Supergirl. We have a bogey coming in hot from space."

Kara nodded and took to the skies the same way that she'd come in. The exhilaration of flying through the air never got old. Even as she tried to prepare herself for any number of possible enemies, she couldn't help but smile for a moment. That smile disappeared as she thought back to recent events and how not so long ago she wouldn't have been making this flight alone. Mon-El or even J'onn would have likely been with her. Blinking, she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the streak in the distance.

As she got closer to it, she realized that it was a person, human or alien she couldn't be sure. Were they even alive? She tried to close the distance between the two of them, but before she could the body slammed into an empty field. As her proximity grew, Kara saw a crater as if a meteor and not a person had crashed into the Earth.

She landed a few feet from the unmoving form, humanoid at least, of whomever this newcomer was. She took a step closer and saw that the being appeared to be female. She had long dark hair, cocoa in color. Her skin seemed to be sun-kissed, except for a few minor burns. How was that possible? Of course, Kara did not get to dwell on that too long. She quickly noticed the clothes... or uniform.. that this stranger wore. It was like her own, excited it was black and silver. Well, the cape was black, but the symbol of her family was silver. The skirt and boots that she wore were silver as well. WHO WAS THIS CHICK?

That thought was followed by the sound of Alex yelling at her through the earwig, "SUPERGIRL, status update?!" Yep, that was her overprotective sister and now sort-of boss. Before she could respond, she heard Alex again, "Supergirl! Do you have eyes on the bogey?"

She sighed as she responded, "Yes, Alex, I have eyes on her." She paused and inhaled before continuing, "And she is wearing the symbol of the house of El." Then she noticed something else and her eyes practically bugged out of her head. She addressed her sister again, "Alex! She has a Legionair ring too!"

"What the hell," was the only response that Kara received for a moment. She opened her mouth to reply when Alex continued, "Bring her back to the DEO and we will put her into containment until we can figure this out."

Kara looked the woman over once more and replied, "On my way." The woman appeared to be about Kara's age, which made Kara wonder if she was another survivor of her home planet. With a shrug, she picked the still unconscious stranger up and hoisted her over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't taken Kara long to get the woman from the crater back to the DEO. That was two days ago, yet, the woman hadn't woken up. She had laid restrained in the med bay, her vitals being monitored but with minimal signs of life. Kara paced, mulling things over. That was when Alex walked in. She'd been so busy with the new duties that she inherited from J'onn that Kara hadn't seen much of her. Alex looked from the woman to the monitors, "I don't understand why she isn't waking up. Who do you think she is?"

"Well, she could be Kryptonian. But I don't understand why she's wearing that symbol. Kal-El, Clark, and I were the only children of the House of El when Krypton blew up," Kara exclaimed, her hands coming to rest on her hips. Her forehead wrinkled as she looked down at the young woman and then at Alex.

Alex knew what she was thinking when she raised her hands, waving them in protest, "No. No way. Absolutely not."

Kara groaned, "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do," Alex countered, "And there is no way that I am taking that risk!"

"But it is probably the only way we're going to get her to wake up, and we need answers," she retorted.

She could see it in her sister's eyes; Alex knew that Kara was right. She sighed and nodded, "Low level. I am not going to fully charge a potentially dangerous being."

Kara wanted to snap back, but she didn't. It didn't take long to set things up. The glow of the yellow sun lamps radiated off of the dark-haired woman, and Kara sat there, just waiting. She had to be ready, ready for anything.

...Meanwhile...

Nightfall was almost here, not that it was coming nearly fast enough. Still, it would be here soon, and soon the ball would start rolling. This whole world seemed to move at a crawl. Of course, most things did. Still, this world seemed worse. Maybe that was because it was a world without a speedster. That made the ginger-haired man smile. He was admiring himself in the window of the empty storefront her stood in front of. Even the prestigious National City had its rundown district. He knew that places like this existed everywhere, no matter the universe one found themselves in. Ultimately they were all the same.

Just then he saw a young woman, golden blonde and doe-eyed, looking at him from across the street. He smirked, his smile a bit crooked, at her and in the blink of an eye he was standing beside her. The young woman gasped. He smoothed out his leather jacket and put an arm around her, "What's a cutie like you doing in a neighborhood like this alone?"

She squirmed, feeling like a worm to him, "Umm... I... I live not far from here."

He thought for a micron of a second and shrugged, chuckling. In the length of time of maybe a breath, the man was standing about ten feet away, holding a small purple wallet with cat designs on it, "Wow. You DO live close." He narrowed his eyes, "Your name is Karen?"

She nodded and swallowed, clutching her purse with wide eyes.

He shrugged, "Close enough."

That was it, that was all he said before he scooped her up and took her back to her apartment to devour her, laughing at her attempts to wriggle free from him and the force.

...Back at the DEO...

It felt like it had been an eternity though Kara knew it had only been a couple of hours, and with how low Alex put the lights on... Kara sighed, wondering if her trademark crinkle had appeared. As she reached for her forehead, she heard a noise.

In an instant, the young woman bolted up, struggling against the restraints and looking around wildly. It was as if she were waking from some kind of nightmare, waves of hair flipping in every direction as she looked around. Kara watched in horror as the young woman started gasping like she couldn't breathe. She stood up and placed her hands on the woman's arms, "It's okay. You're okay."

The woman's hair fell as her gaze settled on Kara. For an instant, Kara found herself drowning in the woman's perfectly blue eyes. It was a jarring experience. She was pulled out of it when the woman started rambling, "It worked! By Rao! It worked! I'm here! I didn't die! He was right, after all. I made it! He said I would, but I didn't believe him!"

"Who? What? What are you talking about," Kara questioned her, nothing making sense to the Girl of Steel.

"Oh. Right," The young woman stopped, collapsing back onto the bed, "Why do I still feel so weak?" But as soon as she said it, she chuckled, "Lower the UV because I could be dangerous. Of course."

Now Kara was even more confused and becoming more frustrated by the moment, "Who are you? What are you doing here? And why do you wear the symbol of the House of El AND a Legionnaire ring?"

"Your forehead is crinkling," The young woman smiled, "Some things are constant, no matter the time." She locked her eyes onto Kara's again, "They call me the Silver Siren and I'm from the future."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"From the future," Kara questioned.

The dark haired woman nodded, "Yes. My name is Arianna, and I'm from the future."

Slowly, Kara looked to her eyes again, searching, "Okay, why are you here then?"

Those eyes looked at her like... like they knew her. Arianna replied, "You should probably get M-Director Danvers."

Shifting her weight, Kara scowled as she walked out of the med bay and found her sister staring at the wall covered in monitors that surveyed the globe. She touched Alex's shoulder, "She's awake."

Whirling on the balls of her feet, Alex turned around, "Awake? What did she say? What's wrong?"

As Kara looked at her sister, Alex touched the area just between her eyebrows. Her forehead crinkle! That woman seemed to know it well. Kara wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried about that. She shook her head just slightly, "She asked me to get you."

"Me? She knows who I am," Alex asked.

"Yep. And me too, she even remarked my forehead crinkle," Kara huffed in response.

"Okay, has she been stalking you or something," Alex replied as they started walking towards the med bay.

Kara shook her head, "She says she's from the future," she sighed, "But she acts like she knows both of us."

"She does," Alex queried, "We'll see about that." The med bay doors slid open as the two of them walked in. Kara watched Alex walk over to the other side of the bed in her periphery. Something about her sister's demeanor worried her. Alex looked at Arianna and demanded, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Arianna looked back at her with just as much power as Alex had in her gaze, "You don't have time to interrogate me. You have bigger problems."

"Oh really, and what would those be," Alex asked.

"Barry Allen isn't the only Speedster to grace Earth 39 with their presence anymore," the words spilled from Arianna's lips with firmness and desperation.

Kara didn't have time to let that sink in. Before she knew it, Alex was in Arianna's face, gripping her suit, "You better give me more than that!"

She loved her sister, but clearly, Alex hadn't heard the desperation that Kara had. She pulled Alex back, "Alex, calm down."

"We don't have time to waste if there's another speedster here," Alex snapped back as she yanked away from Kara. Kara knew she could have held her, but she'd never do that to Alex. She watched as Alex narrowed her eyes at her, "Get more information and report back to me."

The pressure of being the director was definitely getting to Alex; Kara thought to herself as she watched her sister storm out. She turned her eyes towards Arianna again, "Not many people have that effect on her. So, why don't you tell me what's going on? The whole story."

There was this resignation that Kara didn't understand until Arianna replied, "Okay. Screw it. I'll tell you. But you can't tell my mom... Err. Director Danvers."

Kara's eyes widened like saucers, "WAIT! Alex is your MOM?"

...As the sunset...

The speedster with the ginger hair smirked to himself as he left the woman's apartment. No matter how long it took them to find her, he'd be long gone. No one could catch him. No one ever had.

Not much later, he found himself standing outside a hole in the wall bar. He knew from his research on this world, this universe, both the local aliens and his target frequented this place. Should he check it out? Sure, why not, he told himself.

As he entered, he took note of the handful of aliens littering the room, mostly harmless. But there was one that intrigued him. She was tall, muscular and had hair that faded from blonde to deep red as it hung down in waves past her waist. Damn, she was hot. He would have gladly taken her to bed once upon a time, but now he had work to do. Still, there was a spark in her eyes that he liked. Approaching her, he attempted to turn on the charm, "What's a hot Tamaran like you doing in a place like this?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Getting hit on by members of boy bands, apparently."

"Don't get me wrong; you're smoking hot," he countered, "But I am more interested in your skills than your ass."

A smile streaked the woman's face, "You must be up to no good then."

"What makes you say that hot stuff," he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Call me, Kat. And trust me, I know bad when I see it."

"Johnny," He replied as he extended his hand, "And bad is my middle name."

Kat shook his hand, "Good to meet you, Johnny." She looked around, and he saw her eyeing the bartender, "Let's get out of here. Then we can talk about what you're up to."

He nodded, "Gotcha." With a mischievous grin, he grabbed her and bolted from the bar, leaving a whoosh and a few spilled drinks in his wake.

Back at the DEO...

Kara just gaped for a minute after Arianna explained. Trying to shake herself free, she said, "So, let me get this straight. Something happens to Argo City, and you end up here?"

Arianna nods, "Yes."

Chewing her lip, Kara goes on, "Alex adopts you. I train you. And you become a superhero?"

Chuckling, Arianna nods again, "After much protest, yes. Neither you or my mom wanted me to fight."

"AND you're like, a banshee," Kara questioned.

"Yes," Arianna responded, "for some reason, I didn't develop freeze breath. Instead, I got a supersonic cry. Mom could never figure out why."

"Mom," Kara couldn't get over the idea that her sister was this woman's mom, her niece. This woman was her niece. Well, that was if she was telling the truth.

"Listen, Aunt Kara," Arianna broke into her thoughts, "If I were lying, I wouldn't have a message for you." She attempted to reach her boot but couldn't with the restraints, "A little help please?"

Without thinking, Kara undid her restraints and watched as Arianna reached into her boot. Arianna pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kara. As Kara unfolded it she gasped. It was a note from Monel. She recognized his handwriting in an instant.

The note read:

Kara,

I know you're skeptical of Arianna. But she's telling the truth. She's your family. Trust her. I don't want anything to happen to you.

Monel

Next to his signature was the Legionnaire seal, the same design on the ring Arianna was wearing. What was the deal with that, Kara wondered.

Arianna shook her head, "I can't tell you. I've already told you too much about the future."

"Then what are you doing here," Kara demanded.

"Trying to keep you from getting killed by a psychopath," Arianna replied as she got to her feet, wobbling a bit, "Man I need some sun."

Kara sighed, "No sun now, it's nighttime."

Arianna's eyes filled with horror, "No!"

Before Kara could ask Arianna what was wrong, Alex burst back into the room, "Supergirl, we have a problem."


End file.
